fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Micool's Quest
Micool's Quest is a 2D Platformer starring Micool the Master for the Boulder System. He has to go forth and save Gardenia, locked away by an evil villain named Groudous Maximus. He sends out lots of baddies to defeat Micool and he has a lot of worlds to go to. Will he save the princess? There are black holes everywhere sending different monsters every where. There are also giant ones in every castle plus a guard to make sure the black holes don't disappear and the monsters don't either. When you get to the final castle the princess is waiting. Plus the Evil mastermind behind it all will wait for your arrival. Some of Micool's weapons include the Storm Breaker and the Crimson Fang. Also Micool Guys (his servants) help him him along the way. Especially a Micool guy named Mick Cool, that can use Ice related attacks. Enemies Grabble - a variety of minions of Groudous Maximus that have different elements in different worlds. Grabble -regular, desert, water, poison, plant, ice, digger, rock, fly, wind, fire, lava, machinery and dark Spikey grabble -(look above) Club grabble -(look above) Machinery grabble - Grazooka ,grun, rocket boots, jet packs, granade and Metal punching gloves Worlds and Bosses Micool Castle Town - None Deserty Plains - Rantular - Spider Demon Poisonous Pond - Palacia - Pelican Demon Fantaz Forest - Zap Trap - Lightning Plant Demon Digger Canyon - Gonard - Dragon Demon Fly Skies - G.F.G - Giant Flying Grabblebot F.A.L.canoes - Niregma - Prince of Nightmares Groudous' Dark World - Groudous Maximus - King of evil Ending Micool defeats Groudous and rushes over to Gardenia into the jail cell. (For some reason the unusually very dark black bars simply vanished into thin air.) He grabs her and and dashes her out of the castle. When they reach out side of the castle they see a black colored carriage with red seats being drawn by the Micool Guys. Micool and Gardenia go into the carriage and start get to know each other. After a couple of weeks they spend time with each other on the most exquisite of dates. After a while they decide to get married and Gardenia becomes Queen of the Micool Guys. Reception Most people gave the game a 7 out of 10 for it's originality and interesting set of characters. However one claims a bit too familiar to Super Mario Bros with the similar worlds to the ones in New Super Mario Bros. Another critic cites that some parts of the game are copied from the Legend of Zelda (series) such as the first World being named Micool's Castle Town a bit similar to Hyrule Castle Town and the last World named the Dark World is too much like the Dark World in the Zelda series. Yet millions of copies of the game have been sold worldwide. So we had decided to make a sequel of the game. Gallery File:Groudous_Maximus.jpg|Groudous Maximus File:Gonard.jpg|Gonard File:180px-New_Micool.png|Micool the Master File:Gardenia.jpg|Princess Gardenia File:Demon_Regalia.jpg|Demon Regalia (Groudous Maximus' sword) File:Mick_cool.jpg|Mick Cool Category:Games for the Boulder System Category:BoulderGames inc. Games Category:2D Games Category:Micool (series) Category:Fan Games